


Až do Pekla a zpátky

by treba_neco_napise



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ale nakonec sympaťák, kápovi se nelže uriáši, lucifer je protivnej, obrození bez hranic, petronel nemá rád kopyta, petronel zlobí, prostě fluffy, s rebiášem se možná ještě potkáte. ale asi ne, starýho pána nepřechčiješ petroneli, velkej komín, videohovory přes nádobí, vymyšlená světostavba pekla
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise
Summary: Nic neprozradím. Mučte si mě čínskou polívkou, neprozradím. Dva tisíce slov přece není tak moc, ne?
Relationships: Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Až do Pekla a zpátky

„Tak co mi povíš, Uriáši?“

„Vaše Pekelné Veličenstvo, to si Rebiáš jenom vymyslel, protože se mi chtěl pomstít za to, že jsem ho porazil v mariáši.“

„To není pravda!“ vyjekl pekelník. „Já tě porazil!“ ukázal na Uriáše prstem a pak se obrátil pro podporu k Vládci Pekel. „Já ho porazil.“

Lucifer jen mávl rukou, aby mu dal Rebiáš pokoj, a ten sklapl jako zavřená hrací skříňka.

„Takže ty nemáš žádné pletky s andělem, co?“

„Ne, pane.“

„No, oceňuji tvoji věrnost, Uriáši. Za odměnu tady zase zůstaneš.“ Jeho kamenný, nevzrušený výraz se v koutcích úst sotva patrně pozvedl.

„Cože!?“ vyhrkl čert.

„Kdo to kdy viděl, aby čert sloužil u nebeské brány? Už nějakou dobu jsem o tom s tebou chtěl mluvit. Zůstaneš tady a budeš pokračovat v dohledu nad smrtelníky. Nebo bys raději šel na svět pokoušet?“ Uriáš hned věděl, kolik uhodilo. Lhát Luciferovi se nevyplácí – samozřejmě, že to poznal a teď si ho v Pekle nechá, aby už se s Petronelem nemohl vídat. Vždyť vlastně o nic nešlo – tedy nešlo o to, o co by Uriáš nejvíc stál. Ale Petronel byl anděl a no, on byl čert, byli jako olej a voda – ti dva se nemůžou smíchat. A Petronel byl ke všemu snad ten nejpyšnější anděl, co na nebesích chodil. Hezké snění, Uriáši.

Vstal z koberečku, oprášil si kolena od usazeného popela a vydal se z Luciferovy kanceláře ven. Byl bez Petronela dřív, bude bez něj i teď.

*****

Když se ráno jako obvykle anděl ospale dopotácel k nebeské bráně, k jeho překvapení tam čert nečekal. Neseděl na židli s nohama na stole, nečetl si knihu, neusmíval se na něj tím svým připitomělým pobaveným úšklebkem. Žádné „Dobré ráno, anděli.“ se neozvalo.

Petronela nejdřív napadlo, že Uriáš zaspal. Jenže pak si vzpomněl, že čerti nikdy nespí a tak si řekl, že se někam schoval a čeká, jestli ho najde, a tak začal běhat po Nebi a ptát se na Uriáše, koho mohl.

„Oni ti to neřekli?“ zeptala se překvapeně panenka Marie a upřela na něj svoje velké hnědé oči.

„Co mi neřekli?“ nakrčil obočí Petronel.

„Lucifer ho potřeboval, tak zůstal v Pekle.“ Andělovo srdce najednou spadlo až někam do žaludku.

„A… na jak dlouho?“

„Napořád, Petronelku, napořád.“ Marie se smutně a chápavě usmála, když Petronel klesl na židli a zadíval se do dálky. Pohladila ho po kudrnatých vlasech. „Já vím.“ řekla jen a pak už jen oba seděli a mlčeli.

*****

Petronel si řekl, že když byl bez čerta dřív, bude bez něj i dál. První den zvládal, i když se mu během přezkoušení duší postesklo po Uriášových vtípcích. Druhý den to byl horší – byl mrzutější, několik duší poslal do Pekla, a když se před ním zjevil i Pán Bůh, aby ho pokáral, byl už jen skleslý.

„Petroneli, jestli to takhle půjde dál, budu tě muset poslat do Pekla, aby ti ukázali, co tam s hříšníky dělají. A kdyby ti to nestačilo, pošlu tě tam napořád.“

Napořád. Uriáš zůstal v Pekle napořád. Uriáš… Uriáš!

Anděl se chápavě a potutelně usmál.

„Ano, Pane Bože.“

*****

V následujících dnech dělal Petronel všechno pro to, aby spadl. Bůh ho káral stále častěji, a i když se anděl bál hlasu svaté trojice, pokaždé způsobil ještě větší povyk než předtím. Bylo mu smutno ze všech těch rozzlobených a zklamaných očí, které se na něj upíraly, až jednou jeho pokusy dospěly k vrcholu.

„Petroneli, tohle už překračuje všechny meze!“ zahřměl hlas Svaté Trojice. „Myslel sis, že nevím, o co se snažíš!?“

Anděl strnul. Pravdou bylo, že si to myslel – myslel si, že přechytračí Boha. Ale přece je to další důvod, proč ho poslat do Pekla za Uriášem, ne?

„Doufal jsem, že tě to přejde, ale vypadá to, že jsi rozhodnutý. Nechceš si to rozmyslet?“ Petronel zavrtěl kudrnatou hlavou.

„No dobře. Pozdravuj tam dole.“ pravil Bůh a vzpřáhl ruku. Než stačil lusknout, zašeptal ještě Petronel rychle: „Děkuju, Pane Bože.“

*****

„Hej, Uriáši! Nějaký nováček s tebou chce mluvit!“ Čert nakrčil obočí a pohlédl na Luciuse, který to sdělení téměř zazpíval, když se u něj objevil.

„U Velkého komínu?“

„Přesně tak. Jen co nám ho poslali, třese se jako ptáče a volá Uriáše.“

V čertovi hrklo. Dal se do běhu, přímo proletěl Peklem, porážel všechny kolem, ignoroval křik a úpění hříšníků. Ocitl se v malé místnůstce s velkým krbem. Běžně tu stáli, nebo spíš seděli a chrápali dva čerti na stráži, ale teď krb ani nebyl vidět přes chumel čertisek – malí i velcí, chlupatí i dobře oblečení, s kopyty a ocasy i bez nich, všichni se drali dopředu, aby se podívali na nový přírůstek do pekelné říše. A celý ten rámus přehlušoval křik, který by Uriáš poznal kdekoliv.

Prodral se dopředu, ale místo jeho anděla se na zemi válelo cizí stvoření. Mělo to šmouhy na tvářích a špinavou košili, zpod níž vykukovala noha a kopyto. Z uhlově černých vlasů čouhaly růžky a jeho bělostná křídla byla pryč. Z jeho anděla, z jeho Petronela, zbývaly jen dvě tmavě hnědé oči, které se na něj upřely a jako by se v nich objevily jiskřičky, když pekelníka poznal.

„Uriáši!“ zavýskl a pokusil se vysápat na nohy, ale neznámá končetina, kterou nikdy nepoužíval, mu nedovolila se postavit, a tak sletěl zase dolů, právě tak jako před chvílí z Nebe.

„Co tu děláš, ty matlo!?“ vypoulil Uriáš oči. Než se zmohl na něco dalšího, ozvalo se za ním: „Uriáši, to je ten tvůj anděl?“ Místností se otřásl chechtavým, zlomyslným čertovským smíchem.

„A ven!“ zařval Uriáš. Celá ta cháska chvíli mrmlala, ale postupně se začali všichni vytrácet. Pomohl Petronelovi vstát a držel ho za předloktí, aby se neskácel.

„Co jsi to zase vyvedl an- no, teď už vlastně anděl nejsi. Čím jsi velebníčka tak naštval? To jsi nám snad musel poslat papeže, ne?“

„Možná…“ zamumlal Petronel. „Ty mě tu nevidíš rád?“ zeptal se pak ublíženě.

„Ale to víš, že jo. Jenže… Ty jsi měl zůstat tam nahoře a já tady dole. Nevydržíš to tu.“

„Budu tě potkávat?“

„Asi jo.“

„Tak to vydržím.“

Nastalo ticho, kdy Uriáš upíral svoje oči na bývalého anděla a přemýšlel. A pak se mu rozsvítilo.

„Petroneli, řekni mi, že ses sem nenechal poslat schválně.“ Umouněné stvoření si skouslo ret.

„Povyšuje se tu za lhaní?“

Uriáš pustil Petronelovo předloktí, aby si frustrovaně prohrábl kudrnaté vlasy a anděl, tedy vlastně čert, zavrávoral, ale udržel se.

„Neřekl jsi L-luciferovi,“ zakoktal Petronel se zjevným strachem z Pekelného vládce. „neřekl jsi mu, že tu chceš zůstat, že ne?“

„To víš, že ne, Matlo. Když pán zjistil, že pracuju s andělem, řekl, že si mě tu nechá, asi abych mu nekazil morálku. Snad jsem ti nechyběl?“ ušklíbl se. Petronel už už chtěl říct, že ne, ale pak si vzpomněl, že byl v Pekle, že se tam nechal poslat dobrovolně a že takovou odpověď by si nevěřil ani on sám.

„A co když jo?“ zamumlal. „A já jsem ti nechyběl?“ zeptal se roztřeseně. Tolik se soustředil na to, aby se dostal za Uriášem, že se nezamyslel nad tím, co bude dělat, až se za ním dostane. Zapomněl na to, že Uriášovi by se vůbec nemuselo stýskat, že by se nemusel starat, že na něj třeba ani nepomyslel. A teď, když ta myšlenka přišla, strnul. Vzdal se pro Uriáše všeho a nejspíš úplně zbytečně. Co bude dělat?

Pekelník si s lehkým úsměvem opřel svoje čelo o jeho. „To víš, že jsi mi chyběl, matlo. Hrozně moc.“ Petronel ho pevně objal a zabořil nos do Uriášovy košile. Ucítil prsty ve svých vlasech. „Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi za mnou šel až do Pekla.“ usmál se čert.

Ozvaly se rychlé kroky a klapot kožených bot o podlahu.

„No co to je!?“ rozlehl se rozzlobený hlas Lucifera. Petronel vystrašeně odskočil od Uriáše a rozklepal se. „Co se to tady… Počkat. Ty jsi ten jeho anděl!“ _Samozřejmě, že Pán Pekel té lži neuvěřil_ , pomyslel si Uriáš. „Vidíte? Ten váš Pánbíček vás pošle sem do Pekla i za hlouposti jako je… no, sami víte.“ Petronel zavrtěl hlavou.

„Já jsem chtěl spadnout.“ Lucifer chvíli vypadal, že mu spadne dolní čelist až k podlaze. Pak si ale zachoval kamenný výraz.

„To by mohl říct každý. Jenom lidé by udělali takovou pitomost.“

„Možná jsme jim bližší, než myslíme.“ namítl Uriáš. „Chci, abyste ho poslali zpátky do Nebe.“

„Cože!?“ vyhrkl Petronel a obrátil se na čerta. „Teď jsi řekl, že jsem ti chyběl!“

Uriáš se na něj smutně podíval. „Anděli, ty sem nepatříš. Já ano. Jeden týden… co týden, jeden den a zešílíš!“

„Šílel jsem tam nahoře. Víš, jaká je tam bez tebe nuda?“

Lucifer je nechal hádat se podle libosti, protože jeho pozornost byla stržena dalším čertem, který se slovy „Vaše Pekelnosti! Vaše Plamennosti“ přispěchal a podal mu pánev. „Váš tatík s Váma chce mluvit.“ Pán Pekel jen zavrčel a podíval se na kus nádobí.

„Ále, dlouho jsme se neviděli.“

„Ahoj, Lucifere. Optal bych se, jak se ti daří v Pekle, ale to můžeme probrat jindy.“ pozdravil Pán Bůh.

„Přirozeně.“ odfrkl si Lucifer.

„Chci s tebou probrat nového čerta. Předpokládám, že už dorazil.“

„Myslíš toho, co se s ním Uriáš hádá?“

„Ano, to bude on. Víš, že ti do vedení podniku nemluvím, ale mám na tebe prosbu. Nemohl bys Uriášovi zase povolit službu u Nebeské brány?“

„K čemu by to bylo?“

„Mohl by se potkávat s Petronelem.“

„Pokud to chápu správně, Petronel je tady a tak se s ním nemůže potkávat u Nebeské brány.“

„Já totiž plánuji si ho zase vzít zpět.“

„Je to součástí tvého _velkého plánu_?“ ušklíbl se Lucifer.

„Ne, to je součástí mého malého plánu.“ odvětil jeho otec prostě.

„Nebereš si anděly zpět.“

„Zatím žádný nechtěl. Nebo ano?“ Lucifer byl zticha.

„Já vím, že jsi na mě naštvaný. A máš na to právo. Ale podívej se na ně – ten chudák raději spadl, než aby byl bez toho druhého. To je láska, Lucifere, a lidé nejsou jediní, kdo miluje.“

„Vždyť je to hlupák! Bude tu jen trpět jako všichni ostatní.“

„Ne, když ho pustíš a Uriášovi dovolíš se s ním potkávat.“

„A proč bych to dělal?“ uchechtl se Pán Pekel.

„Protože nejsi zlý, Lucifere. Jen jsme se pohádali a nechceš vylézt z pokoje.“

Nastalo ticho. Petronel s Uriášem se už dávno nedohadovali, ale s nastraženýma ušima poslouchali a soustředěně upírali pohledy na pána Pekel.

„Tak ať je po vašem!“ rozmáchl se nakonec Lucifer rukama. „Ale ne, aby sis tady pak stěžoval a kňučel, Uriáši.“ Namířil na čerta prstem. Uriáš si byl jistý, že bude, ale na Petronela se usmál a pohladil ho po tváři.

„Půjdeš domů, anděli.“ Bývalý a budoucí anděl mu úsměv oplatil.

„Ty jsi můj domov, ty zmetku pekelná.“ zasmál se, než vlezl do komína, který ho vyhodil nahoru.

*****

„Už nikdy, nikdy se tam nevrátím!“

„Ani za mnou?“

„Možná. A co ty? Ty bys za mnou do Nebe šel?“

„Do Nebe za tebou chodím pořád, matlo.“

„No jo, ale já myslel… Byl bys kvůli mně anděl?“

Uriáš se zamyslel. Pohlédl na Petronelovo nahé tělo rozprostřené na posteli před ním. Pohlédl do jeho tmavých očí. Stal by se kvůli němu znovu andělem?

„Asi jo.“ Zamyslel se. Pak mu po tváři přelétl pobavený úsměv. „Ale slušelo ti to jako čertovi!“

„Fuj! Byl jsem celý špinavý a a… a to kopyto! Už nikdy nechci to kopyto! Jak na tom můžete stát?“

„To se naučíš. A stejně ho mají jenom čerti těch nižších vrstev, my, co jsme se vypracovali, už si chodíme jako milostpáni.“

„Aha, takže ty jsi milostpán?“ zeptal se Petronel se smíchem.

„No a ty ne? Archanděl Petronel, co si sedí na výsostech.“

„Já ti dám, ty zmetku!“ zahrozil anděl se smíchem na rtech.

„Aha, takže ty mi dáš? Ještě ti to nestačilo?“ oplatil mu to Uriáš. Petronel se na něj se smíchem převalil a do rtů mu zašeptal: „Ale mlč už, ty čerte zvrácená.“


End file.
